By controlling an operating time or a non-operating time of an air conditioner, power consumed by the air conditioner can be reduced. For example, in a large room where a plurality of air conditioners are installed, the air conditioners are operated while operating time of the air conditioners being shifted from one to another, not simultaneously operating the air conditioners, thereby saving power and maintaining comfort. Patent Literature 1 describes that installed air conditioners are divided into groups, and operation of air conditioners are controlled on an air conditioner-by-air conditioner basis within each group (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In a drawing illustrating the position of an conditioner, a method to input settings of the air conditioners is described (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).